If You're Gone
by Snowie2
Summary: Finally free from his past, Pacey has moved on with his life... Until an old enemy returns, determined to destroy his future. This is the sequel to Bent.
1. Prologue

Okay, I decided that it would be easier to just post the sequel to Bent on ffnet, rather than email everyone on how to get to PoTL,(PoTL is an ezboard site, in case anyone is interested. bpjofics for those of you who knowyour way around ezboards...)since apparently I can't post a link to the site on this board. (Tried twice without success). So for those of you who are interested, here's If You're Gone. I hope you like it!

This story is not completed. I have seven chapters done so far. I'll post the first tonight and the rest as often as I can.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them (and torturing them a bit...)

Snowie

**If You're Gone**

**Prologue:**April 24, 2001

The dual prison break has left local police enforcement agencies reeling and the public in terror. Sally "Mama Sal" Anderson and her son Larry were both convicted of murder and kidnapping earlier this year. Ms. Anderson had been remanded to federal prison to serve out a life sentence, while her son, Larry Anderson, was facing the death penalty in Virginia. Last night a coordinated raid was put forth on both of their holding areas, allowing the two to escape. There is no word yet on their possible whereabouts. There have been no leads…

April 25, 2001

Terror has continued to spread throughout the state as the manhunt for the escaped felons continues. There have been unsubstantiated reports that Josephine Potter, the girlfriend of Pacey Witter, the young man kidnapped and held captive by the Anderson's for six years, has disappeared. You might remember the young woman from her involvement in the capture of Larry Anderson last year. We'll bring you more as this story continues to unfold…

April 26, 2001

Our earlier fears have now been validated. Josephine Potter, 17, girlfriend of Pacey Witter, now 18, has been missing from her Capeside home since early yesterday morning. It is unclear as of now what her disappearance has to do with the escape of the Anderson's, but statements by the police make it clear that the two events are related…

April 27, 2001

The Capeside police have issued a statement about the disappearance of Josephine Potter. It appears that her abductors have made contact with Pacey Witter, making it clear to him and to the police that Sally and Larry Anderson are indeed behind her disappearance. The police ask for any help that the public can give in finding Joey Potter and bringing her home safely.

April 29, 2001

There has been a break in the disappearance of Josephine 'Joey' Potter and the escape of Sally and Larry Anderson. A young woman matching Ms. Potter's description was seen struggling with two men at a rest stop on I-90 in New York State. A woman fitting Sally Anderson's description was also seen…

April 30, 2001

The disappearance of Josephine Potter took a tragic turn late last night. The circumstances are still unclear, but the car believed to be carrying the young woman and her captors, escaped prisoners Sally Anderson and her son Larry was found submerged in a flooded river. Several bodies were removed from the scene…

May 2, 2001

Josephine Potter is missing and presumed dead after the crash of her captor's car. Though her body has not been found, the bodies of Sally Anderson and her son Larry have been identified. Based on information not yet released to the press, the police are certain that Ms. Potter was in the car when it slid over the embankment into the raging waters…

May 10, 2001

Memorial services were held today for Josephine Potter, the seventeen year old who fell victim to Sally and Larry Anderson. Ms. Potter was only weeks away from graduating from Capeside High School. She had been named salutatorian of her class and had made plans to attend Worthington College in the fall. Her death has left the small town of Capeside in devastation…


	2. Chapter One

No replies… Boo! LMAO, j/k! Here's the next chapter anyway…hehehe. I hope someone out there is reading and enjoying;)

Snowie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just borrowing!

Chapter One: Pain

They'd buried her today. If you could call covering an empty coffin with earth and placing above it a cold stone with a name chiseled in it burying someone.

It seemed to him that it was just a stupid tradition. What was the point of burying an empty box? It didn't give her or anyone else peace or relief from suffering. It was a box! A stupid fucking box!

Pacey let out a sigh and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He hated this. He hated sitting here, feeling their eyes on him. Knowing what they were thinking. Feeling their pain and their pity.

He hated them for it.

No big surprise there. He hated everything right now. He hated the pain. He hated the guilt. He hated Mama Sal and Larry for killing her. He hated God and fate for taking her away.

He hated _her _for being gone…

But mostly… Mostly he just hated himself, for being the one who'd dragged her into the darkness of his nightmare life.

Before he had come back, her world had been bright and innocent. Clean. Painless. Happy.

And then he'd returned home, dragging the demons of his long absence with him.

She'd saved him. She'd looked into his eyes and seen someone _worth_ saving. She brought him hope. Life. Peace.

And how had he repaid her? He fell in love with her. She became the one person he truly needed.

She'd become the loss that would hurt him the most.

He'd made her a target.

For that, because of him, she had died.

And now he wanted the world to go away. He wanted to close his eyes and have everything disappear.

Then he could be alone.

He could s_top_.

He could stop _moving_ and _thinking_ and _speaking_. He could stop pretending to be 'okay' and 'brave'. He could stop _pretending_ to be _alive_.

No one seemed to understand. No one seemed to _care_ that everything was over. They didn't seem to realize that without her, nothing else mattered. They just didn't get it. He made it through everything for her. Fought his way out of the darkest hole imaginable _for her_! He'd survived for _her_.

She was what kept him moving. Kept him sane.

He didn't know how to live without her.

He didn't want to.

David Alexander watched Pacey from the doorway and what he saw scared him. There was none of the reaction that he expected.

Oh, the pain was there. There was no denying that. The room was saturated with it. It was inescapable.

What he was missing was the rage. The battle. That spark that told him that Pacey was still in there, fighting.

Instead there was a blank expression.

Surrender.

A darkness that was all-powerful and consuming.

No matter how bad things had been with Pacey in the past, there had always been fight in him. Anger. Pain… Life.

Now that was gone.

It was like there was too much pain for him to feel any other emotion.

David made his way over to Pacey slowly, his eyes never leaving the young man's face, a sense of dread creeping over him. The closer he got, the more he saw to worry him. He stopped next to Pacey's chair and stood there for a moment, willing him to look up without prompting.

Pacey didn't move.

David sighed softly and reached a hand out, placing it gently on Pacey's arm.

Pacey jumped slightly, his eyes springing open.

It took him a minute to focus on David, but when he did David felt his stomach sink.

His eyes were empty except for a pain too deep to understand or explain. The surrender was even more clear now that they were face to face.

Pacey had given up and David wasn't sure if there was anything in the world that could ever make him care again.

"Dr. D," Pacey said, nodding slightly in greeting, his voice emotionless. "Nice to see you again."

David sighed. "You don't have to do the polite thing Pacey. Not with me."

Pacey laughed bitterly. "Is that why you're here? To give me sage advice and tell me that it's okay to be hurt and angry right now? What? You think cause you 'saved' me before you can do it again? Well I've got news for you Dr. D. You were _never_ the one that saved me!"

"I know that. C'mon Pacey. I've always known that. It was Joey all the time. Anyone could see that. But now… No, Pacey, I'm not here to save you. I'm here to help you save yourself."

Pacey laughed again. "And why should I even try? She's gone, Dr. D. This world is stupid and useless without her. There's nothing left to fight for."

"There's always something to fight for, Pacey," David said softly. "There are so many people who love you, that you love. Aren't they worth fighting for? Can't you try living for them?"

"I don't want to. Don't you understand? I don't think that I can. I fought through the pain because she made me believe that there was something in this world that made the pain worth it. I don't believe that anymore. All this world has to offer me is more pain. Why should I fight for that?"

"Because it's worth fighting for!" David said. "You might not understand that right now, you might not believe it, but it will get better!"

"No it won't!" Pacey yelled back. "You're the one that doesn't understand! I'll never believe in anything again. I only believed because she did. I only trusted because she told me it was safe. I survived because she told me I had to." Pacey shook his head, tears trickling unnoticed down his face. He wasn't even aware that he was crying. "Don't you see Dr. D? Can't you understand what this means? I was only alive because she was!"

"You can't give up!" David said. "I won't let you!"

Pacey laughed. There was no humor in the sound, but the bitterness had also disappeared. All that was left was a hollow sense of disbelief. "You can't save me, Dr. D. There's nothing left of me to save."


	3. Chapter Two

Hello all!

Here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's been so long! Thank you to everyone who has replied! Here's chapter two!

Snowie

Chapter Two: Silence

A gravesite.

A polished granite stone.

Her name in cold, impersonal letters.

_Josephine Lillian Potter_

_Taken Too Young_

_She Will Be Missed_

_Always_

They were meaningless words, meant to comfort.

Or were they there to express a quiet anger at a life taken from them far too soon?

Pacey wasn't sure which one it was…

And he found that he didn't much care.

He didn't even know why he had come here. It had seemed to make sense when he left. But now that he was here…

He sighed softly, looking down at the recently disturbed earth. He'd come here for comfort, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good.

His gaze returned to the stone and he found himself wishing that he could see her. Not just her name, but her face, her long dark hair. Her lithe form.

He couldn't picture her anymore and that scared him more than anything. Her face was somehow gone from his mind, just like her presence was gone from his life.

He'd come here to be close to her. To somehow _feel_ her presence.

It wasn't working.

She wasn't down there.

She wasn't anywhere anymore.

He sat down in the dew covered grass, his eyes never leaving the stone in front of him. Before he even realized that he was going to speak, the words had already left his mouth.

"You once told me that the only way you'd leave would be if I physically made you."

He paused, but the cemetery remained eerily quiet.

"You lied."

Those two words were full of so much anger and pain. They were an accusation. A bitter, ripping accusation.

"You lied to me Joey! I trusted you! I trusted you when you said you'd always be there. When you said it was okay to love… okay to live! Why did you do that to me? Huh?"

He paused again, as if waiting for an answer.

He knew that an answer would be a long time in coming…

Pacey sighed softly, pain washing over him in waves.

"I guess it's not very fair to blame you, huh?" He said. His voice broke and the accusing tone disappeared, leaving only anguish. "It was my fault that they came after you in the first place. My fault that they hurt you last year. My fault that they took you. My fault that you died."

He stopped, tears making their way down his cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry Potter. I… I'm just so damn sorry!"

Pacey took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his cheeks angrily.

"Why the hell didn't they just kill _me_?"

_Unknown Location..._

It was dark. So very dark.

The chains held her down, pressing her body into the cold concrete.

She hurt everywhere. Her flesh was marred by bruises upon bruises.

She understood now all to well what life had been like for Pacey during the six years he was gone.

Six years! He had endured this for so long!

She was pretty sure that she'd been there for less than a month, and already it felt like a lifetime.

Bright lights flashed on, causing pain to cut through her head.

She wished for the darkness to return.

With the light came the pain.

And company.

"Awake, I see." His voice was cold. Emotionless. He remained silent for a minute, as if waiting for her to acknowledge him. She turned her head away, unwilling to give even that freely. "But so quiet. I was very much looking forward to a conversation with you this morning…"

Joey was unable to stop the shudder of fear that ran through her at the subtle threat in his words.

"No worry," he said, continuing in that soft, melancholy voice of his. A voice that would have been almost pleasant without the underlying evil it contained. "You won't be quiet for long. Your screams will echo as music through these rooms… And I shall rejoice…"

Joey bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to cry. Leave it to Mama Sal to be friends with a sadist… She wondered if Pacey had ever met him… If he had been subjected to the soft voice, the calming tone, the terror… the white hot needles.

Was this yet another part of his past that he had tried to shield her from? Another piece of himself that he had lost?

"You wonder if I knew him… Your darling love…"

Joey finally looked at the man who was now standing within feet of her chained form.

"Jealous?" His eyes sparkled in amusement at the look on her face. Such horror and disgust… Such pain on Pacey's behalf… Pacey. He sighed softly, his melancholy returning. "Ah, Sonny Boy… My favorite playmate… He could hold back his pain for so long… When he would break… The beauty…" He looked down a Joey, his eyes shining from the memory. "You don't understand, Josephine. Such beauty."

"You're sick!" Joey exclaimed, breaking her self imposed silence. "What kind of animal are you?"

The man laughed. "Such concern for the boy… My darling girl, such concern would better be used towards yourself. Pacey is safe in the loving arms of his family, mourning your passing. You're the one here with me now… And I think, with a little practice, you could be every bit as much fun as Sonny." He waved his hand and a couple of men entered the room, carrying something between them. "Let's find out, shall we?"


	4. Chapter Three

Well, I just felt like posting more, so here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who's replied! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter!

Snowie:)

**Chapter Three: Broken**

_Witter Residence..._

Doug stared sightlessly at the creek, his mind in turmoil. He had come home looking for his brother, but he hadn't found him… But then, no one had seen the real Pacey since the day Joey had disappeared from the B&B.

Since he couldn't find his brother, staring at the creek had become a good alternative. As horrible as it sounded, the water had more life than whatever it was that was walking around with Pacey's face.

"Where is he?"

Doug looked up quickly, surprised at Jen's tone of voice. "Who?"

"Pacey. Where is he?"

Doug sighed, shrugging his shoulder's slightly. "Does it matter, Jen? Even when he's around, he's not. Something died in him when Joey did. I don't know if we're ever going to get him back." He looked away from his brother's friend and glared at the creek, his hands shaking in anger. "That bitch stole him from us. _Again!_"

Jen shook her head. "No," Jen said, her words holding as much anger as Doug's had… and not all of it was directed at Sally Anderson. "She stole _Joey_ from us… Pacey, he just gave up."

The anger in her words sparked something in Doug and he turned his glare from the water to Jen. "Where the hell do you get off? Joey was _everything_ to him!"

"Yeah," Jen said. "And he was everything to Joey, but that doesn't mean that he has the right to give up! The last thing that Joey would want would be for Pacey to be acting like this!"

Doug sighed, knowing the truth of her words. Even understanding the anger towards Pacey that was mixed in with the sorrow she felt for him.

He understood it, but he didn't agree with it.

"He didn't want to come back to us, you know," Doug said softly. "I mean he was here in body long before he _really _came back to us… And I know… I _know _that he didn't want to let any of us back in. As dark as it was on his own, it was safer than trusting in love to keep him whole." Doug sighed. "Joey told me once that Pacey wasn't broken, he was just bent… Even after all that he had been through, he wasn't broken, but he _was _afraid to trust. He was afraid to trust in love, in family. Joey convinced him that he could. He believed in love again… He believed in her." Doug looked at Jen, his tearfilled eyes meeting hers. "You're angry at him for giving up. Maybe you have every right to be. I honestly don't know. But for me… Pacey's _broken _now Jen. There are pieces of him scattered all over this fucking town. So don't go to him and give him all that 'she'd want you to be happy' bullshit! Joey understood him better than anyone and she would understand what's going on in his mind right now. He's _gone_ Jen and the only person who would have a chance in hell of bringing him back died in a river with that fucking nutcase and her psycho son! Leave him the hell alone!"

Jen was silent for a minute and then nodded. "Where is he?" She said again, all the anger gone from her voice.

Doug sighed again, knowing that there wasn't anything else that he could say to Jen to change her mind about this. He looked towards the creek and then towards the bay. Towards the hill that climbed up behind the town and looked over the water.

To the place where those who were lost to the living went for their final rest.

"Where do you think he is?" Doug said, his voice gentle. "He's the same place he's been for the past week. He's with her."

Jen's face softened and her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't realize…"

Doug shrugged. "He only comes home when Dad physically makes him. There have been a few nights… I think he sneaks out of the house and sleeps up there. We don't know how to help him Jen. I know it seems like we've given up just like he has, but no one can get through to him. He won't talk to Gretchen. He won't talk to David. He looks through Mom and Dad like they aren't even there. Dawson's tried…"

Jen nodded. "He wouldn't talk about it," she whispered hoarsely.

"That's because Pacey slugged him and then threw him, and I mean literally _threw_ him, out of the house. Joey and Dawson, they were Pacey's childhood, his sanctuary, his sanity… Without her, Pacey can't stand the sight of Dawson. They're too closely tied together in Pacey's mind." He looked at Jen sadly, knowing that she only wanted to help. "He's not going to let you in Jen. There's nothing that you can do to save him."

"So what you're saying is that we should just let him go? Just let him give up and waste away on that damned hill? That since all he wants is to die and join her we should just stand back and let it happen? Well the hell with that!"

"No," Doug said simply. "What I'm saying is this. You can go find him and talk to him. You can tell him that Joey wouldn't want him to act like this. That she would want him to be happy. You can yell and scream at him, call him a coward for giving up. You can cry and throw things and beg him to live again. Just don't expect him to care. Don't expect him to look at you and cry and say that he's sorry for giving up. Don't expect him to get up out of the dirt and the grass and say, 'You know what, you're right Jen. Joey wouldn't want this. I should give life another try.' Because it's not going to happen, Jen. It's not. He's dead inside and nothing that you or I or anyone else says is going to change that. Either he'll decide to live, or he won't. It's up to him and him alone."

Jen shook her head, clearly not believing what Doug was saying. "You can't mean that…"

"Haven't you been listening, Jen?" Doug said, frustration clear in his voice. "We've _all_ tried. We've looked into his eyes and seen _nothing_ looking back at us. Pacey's _gone_. There's no one there to _bring _back. Until he makes the decision to climb out of whatever stinking black hole he's in right now, there's nothing that we can do. So you can accept that, or not, but know that it's the truth."

"You're wrong," Jen said. "You have to be!" She put a hand to her mouth as if to physically hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. "We lost Joey! We can't lose Pacey too!"

"It's not up to you Jen," Doug said gently. "I know that it sucks to hear that. He's your friend and you want to help him. You should be allowed to help him and in different circumstances, with someone else, you'd probably be able to. But Pacey… He's not like you and me Jen. He didn't have a normal childhood with parents that loved him or ignored him. He spent his childhood with people who burned him with cigarettes for fun. Who beat and tortured him on a daily basis. Normal friendship rules don't apply here. Pacey has to do this on his own… and there's nothing that we can do but let him."

Jen shook her head. "No. No Doug. I refuse to give up. I refuse to sit back and watch him fall apart. You can if you want to, but I'm going to do everything that I can to get him back!"

_Cemetery..._

Jen found him right where Doug had told her she would. Sitting on the soft grass by Joey's grave.

Staring sightlessly at her gravestone.

Lost in a world that only he had the key to.

And the instant Jen saw him she forgot everything that she had planned to say.

She took a slow step towards him, wondering if he knew that she was there… If he would even acknowledge her if she were to speak to him.

She didn't think that he would.

They had all lost Joey.

They were all in pain.

But for the first time since Joey had died, Jen started to wonder if it was anywhere near the kind of loss that Pacey had experienced. Had she ever loved anyone this much?

Maybe.

But her childhood, as crappy as it may have been, in no way compared to Pacey's.

She had lost her best friend.

He had lost the light that had drawn him out of the darkest place that she could imagine.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself.

This was wrong.

It was wrong of her to come here. Wrong of her to expect that she could just show up, talk to him and pull him out of whatever hell he was in.

Doug was right.

As much as she hated to admit it.

As much as it hurt.

She had to let him do this on his own.

She felt the sharp sting of tears in her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"Wait."

His voice was soft.

Sad.

It sounded foreign to her ears.

She froze in place and slowly turned to face him.

He hadn't moved and she found herself wondering if she had imagined hearing him.

She was about to turn again, when he began to speak.

"I know I should get up."

He paused.

Jen stood silently for a moment, wondering if she should say something.

"Pacey…"

"I know that I should get up, but I can't. I can't leave her. I can't let her go."

Jen sighed softly and closed the space between them. She dropped to the ground beside him and took his right hand in both of hers. "I don't want to let her go either," she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder. "But I know that I have to. I'm not going to give you any of that crap about what she would want you to do. How she would want you to act, because we both knew Joey. And we both know what she'd want you to do. It's okay to be sad Pacey. I just… I don't want you to give up. I don't want to lose you too. Maybe that's selfish of me, but right now, I don't care."

"I don't know what to do."

Jen sighed. "You can get on with your life and still carry her with you Pacey… But you have to let her go…"

"No," Pacey said. "You don't understand. I don't know what to _do_. I get up in the morning and the only thing that I can think of is coming here. She was my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. And during the day I was with her or at least… at least I could _talk_ to her. I don't know what to do when she's not here. All of my plans, everything in my life, it was all about her. I was going to junior college in Boston, so I could be near her at Worthington. We were going to get an apartment…get married when we graduated from school. We were making plans for the rest of our lives Jen. What am I supposed to do now? _What do I do?"_

Jen closed her eyes, clutching his hand more tightly as she fought back tears. "I don't know Pacey. I don't know what you should do… But I do know that you're not going to figure it out here. I know that all this place does is tie you to a future that was stolen from you. A future that you're never going to have. You have to let that go too. You have to sleep in your own bed. You need to talk to your family and your friends. You have to let us help you… And you need to decide what it is you want to do with your life… I can't make that decision for you Pacey. I just pray that you decide to do more with your life than sit on a hill and watch it go by, because Joey deserves better than that. Her memory deserves to be honored so much better than that!"

Five minutes passed, then ten.

The silence lay heavily on Jen as she waited for him to say something.

Anything.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty.

Then, just as Jen became sure that she could no longer bear it, Pacey moved.

The cemetery remained quiet as he got slowly to his feet and held a hand out to her. She took it without a word and let him help her to her feet.

They stood for a moment, staring at the gravestone before them.

Jen listened as Pacey took a deep breath and let it go.

He turned without a word, heading for the gates.

He would try.

He would try to let her go. To live his life. To be alive.

He just didn't know if he wanted to.


	5. Chapter Four

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the replies!

Snowie:)

Chapter Four: The Calm

****

Three months later…

The July night was chilly and a heavy mist hung in the air, wetting all that dared venture out into it.

Pacey sat in the wet sand, oblivious to the damp that had already seeped through his jeans and sweatshirt to his skin. He shivered unconsciously but cared little about the cold, his thoughts focused instead on the remains of the cigarette in his hand.

_Not that he smoked_.

He laughed silently at the half formed and completely inane thought.

Sitting there on the beach, smoking his fourth cigarette of the night…

And he was in complete denial…

He took a slow drag, pulling the smoke into his lungs and holding it there, counting the seconds as they went by.

Counting until a moment of absolute relaxation filled him.

Only then did he allow himself to exhale, watching as the smoke mingled with the mist…became one with it.

Life had begun to move on.

It was strange how it had happened.

One morning he had woken up and it was a little easier to get out of bed.

He had started to go through the motions of living, until finally, without even realizing it, he had just begun to live.

And at last, today, he had done it.

He'd made it through the entire day without losing it.

Not even once.

And he was shocked at how much it hurt _not_ to hurt.

It wasn't that he had forgotten.

Everything in him rebelled at the very idea.

To forget would be impossible.

He was just…remembering with less pain.

It hadn't been easy for him to come to that realization.

And it was nearly impossible for him to admit.

He was afraid that people would take it to mean that she hadn't been as important to him as he had claimed… when nothing could be farther from the truth.

And that fear had brought him here to the beach.

With the cigarettes he refused to admit to smoking.

He shook his head slightly. It was funny the things that you chose to focus on.

Joey had hated the smell of cigarette smoke.

She'd gone on diatribes about how disgusting they were.

So, now, three months after her death, smoke wafting from the vile thing in his hand, he couldn't admit, even to himself, that he smoked.

It seemed like a betrayal of her.

But as sickening as the thought sometimes was to him, they made him feel… well, maybe not better, but definitely calmer.

And he needed that.

He needed to be able to sit in the stillness and silence without losing his mind.

He crushed the cigarette into the damp sand beside him, letting out a slow sigh.

Sometimes it amazed him just how random and… and _stupid _his thought process had become. Well, maybe stupid wasn't quite the word. Pacey laughed bitterly. But it definitely fit well enough.

He pulled his pack out of his pocket and stared at it intensely for a moment… The tired 'should he?' or 'shouldn't he?' battle raging in his mind. In the end, he gave in, as usual.

He was halfway through his _fifth _cigarette of the night when he felt, rather than saw, someone coming towards him.

He didn't move as that someone sank gracefully to the sand beside him. There was only one person he knew that would dare to approach him on a night like this. Only one person who wasn't afraid of his anger… Wasn't afraid of confronting him. Wasn't afraid of him shutting her out, because she knew that he wouldn't.

Damn Jen and her annoying abilities of perception.

He had somehow been able to convince the rest of the people in his life that he could walk away from them in an instant if they didn't leave him alone when he asked them to.

"I guess a little privacy is too much to ask for," he muttered resentfully under his breath.

"Afraid so," Jen said, blithely.

He could see her grin without so much as a glance in her direction.

Damn her.

"So here you are, sitting in the wet sand, doing that thing that you don't do…"

"Hi Jen," Pacey said softly, not moving his eye from the waves.

"Hi Pacey," Jen replied, rolling her eyes. She coughed slightly, waving her hand in front of her face. "So just how long are you going to keep doing this thing that I'm not allowed to mention to anyone? Or to you for that matter."

Pacey sighed softly, grinding the burning end of his latest cigarette into the ground with a lot more force than it warranted. "I don't know. Until it stops making me feel better?"

"There are a lot of things in this world that can make you feel better, Pacey," Jen said, exasperation filling her voice. "And most of them, not all, but most, would smell a hell of a lot better."

"Ah yes," Pacey said, nodding his head profoundly. "You are right. And more than that, I'm cured. No need to fret Jen. With your words I have seen the light. I quit. Right now. Done. Over." He turned his head, finally looking at her. There was no look of jest in his eyes, only fatigue and pain. "Will you go away now?"

"No," Jen said simply.

Pacey sighed again. "And somehow I'm not surprised."

"Of course you're not," Jen said, leaning her head lightly against his shoulder. Pacey shook his head slightly but didn't protest. "We know each other far to well for _that _to surprise you." She looked at the small pile of cigarettes in the sand. "I thought you had quit those vile things weeks ago anyway."

"I had," Pacey said with a decisive nod. "Three times."

Jen laughed softly. "So why was today such a good day to start smoking them again?" She asked.

And felt a jolt of fear when Pacey went completely still, drawing in a sharp breath.

She sat up straight and looked over at him.

"Pace?"

He looked at the ground, his eyes filling with tears.

"What is it, Pacey?" Jen asked, her voice taking on a hint of panic. "What happened?"

Pacey shrugged. "Nothing much. Not…not _really._ It was just… I don't know if I can explain it in a way you'll understand."

"Try," Jen said softly.

Pacey was silent for a moment and when he finally spoke Jen had to strain to hear him. "It was too easy to get up this morning."

"Too easy…?" For a moment Jen didn't think that he was going to continue.

When he finally spoke, she found herself almost wishing that she didn't understand.

"Sometimes it hurts _not _to hurt."

She sucked in a breath of surprise, unable to believe that he was still able to catch her off guard… Still able to say things that twisted her around and sent her hurtling for the ground.

"Oh Pace…"

Pacey let out a slight snort. "And don't say anything about how Joey would want me to move on and start to hurt less. I _really _don't want to hear it. I really just… I miss her Jen. I will _always _miss her."

"So will I," Jen said. And that was it. That was all she could think of to say.

Maybe that was all that needed to be said.

"Can we just…" Pacey said softly.

"Sure," Jen said, nodding her head slightly. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her. They sat there silently, looking out at the water. Listening to the ocean quiet.

Praying in vain for something, for _anything _to come and take the pain away.

****

Undisclosed Location…

The form on the basement floor seemed far smaller than it had just a few short months before.

And still.

So very still.

It was time.

At long last they had come to the moment that she had been waiting for.

_Longing _for.

He would finally pay.

She laughed, softly at first, then louder, until the sound filled the small concrete room.

He thought that he had felt pain.

He thought that there was nothing more she could take from him. Nothing more that she could do.

He was about to find out just how wrong he was.

She turned her back on the broken form laying in the basement beneath her and made her way to her son's room.

He was waiting for her.

It was as if he could smell the impending triumph in the air.

"Now?" Larry questioned, his eyes lighting with hope.

"Now," Mama said, smiling fondly at her only remaining child. "I think I'll give him a call. It's time our Sonny boy came home, don't you think?"

Larry smiled, his face lighting up from within. "I think so, Mama. God knows we've missed him."

And they laughed.

It would have been a cold and chilling sound…

If there had been anyone there to hear it.


	6. Chapter Five

Hmm, why is it that everyone always thinks that Jen and Pacey are even a remote possibility? They're friends... that's all they'll ever be. I assure you that all she's doing it trying to help him, be his friend and look out for him... Like she knows Joey would want her to. Neither of them wants to go there, even slightly... so don't worry! ;) As far as the action goes... well, it kicks up a notch from here... but this story, as Bent, isn't about action so much as emotions...

Thanks for the replies everyone! I appreciate them! Thanks for reading!

Let the game begin...

Snowie:)

Chapter Five:

Beyond Rage

_"Hello there Sonny Boy."_

Hearing her voice was a shock.

Shock.

Such a mild word for such an overwhelming emotion.

It was _horrifying_.

The fear that her voice could still instill in him was multiplied by the fact that the call was coming from beyond the grave.

But with the horror came an emotion just as strong, but oddly, all the more terrifying.

Hope.

An emotion that he had come to hate more than any other.

The one emotion that he had sworn to himself that he would never feel again.

The only emotion that was truly useless and foolhardy.

And one thing that he refused to be was a fool.

But if Mama was alive…

Pacey shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate. To listen to the words, not just the voice.

He clenched his fists as his fear was replaced with another strong emotion.

Hatred.

And rage.

For a moment he wasn't able to speak. His voice was gone. The words just wouldn't come.

Finally he forced air into frozen lungs and then back out again in order to speak.

"You're _dead!_"

The words were venomous, stilted and came through gritted teeth.

It couldn't be her. It wasn't possible.

"Why, yes I am Sonny. At least that's the opinion of our fine men in uniform. It's no wonder they never found you Boy. Can't even identify a dead body correctly." She clucked her tongue. "They never will learn."

"But _I_ should have known," Pacey said, guilt and hatred coloring his voice. "I should have… Like a virus, or a cockroach… you're not human enough to die."

"Why Sonny, that's so sweet…"

"What do you want Mama?" Pacey said, interrupting her. It was bad enough to find out that she was alive. The last thing he wanted was to talk to her longer than he had to. Especially if… if she was calling to gloat. Calling because the hope that he was feeling was groundless… and Joey was really and truly gone.

"Why, I would have thought that you would have figured that out by now, my boy."

"Joey," Pacey said softly, forcing his voice not to break.

"Of course," Mama said. "The girl."

"What did you do to her? Mama? What did you…"

Her laugh had always had the power to scare him. And enrage him.

Now was no different.

"What do you think that I did, boy? Every thing that you knew, everything that you felt, she has now felt as well. I made her into your ideal mate. Same hopes, same fears. _Same scars_. She's done now… Unfortunately for both of you, she was a bit of a disappointment."

And in an instant, the hope he'd refused to acknowledge was gone.

"No," he whispered.

"She wasn't so strong as you were… Not nearly so strong as I imagine you thought her to be. She was weak, Sonny boy… Weak as all hell. You never would break, would you? I couldn't break you, couldn't do that. Not no matter how hard I tried. You just kept on going. Kept on being the same stubborn, annoying little prick you'd always been. But her…" He could almost see the grotesque smile on her face. A smile that he had seen far too many times… "So easy Sonny boy. So easy."

"What did you do to her, Mama? What…" His voice broke and he hated himself for it. For giving her the satisfaction of his pain. But he had to know.

_He had to know._

"I did you a _favor_. I did you a _favor _Sonny Boy. Ain't _no one _in this world that can truly love another person without having experienced the same things. She felt your _pain _boy. Everything designed for and perfected on you. She felt it _all_. And it _broke _her. She ain't good enough for you boy. Better you know that now, isn't it?"

"Is she… _Did you kill her!_?"

"She ain't dead," Mama said, an almost scolding note in her voice. "What would be the fun in that? I said she was broke, not dead."

Pacey had never heard anything so wonderful in his life… Or anything so horrible.

She was alive.

He hadn't allowed himself to hope.

Couldn't let himself do that.

Because he'd known.

He'd known that if she'd survived… If she'd survived the car and the water…

Then she would end up wishing that she hadn't.

And he couldn't stand the thought of her going through that kind of pain. Hadn't allowed himself to go anywhere near that thought.

He could see that now.

He had failed her.

He should never have trusted the police.

They didn't know Mama Sal. Not like he did. He should have seen it for the set up that it was.

He should have known that she was alive. He should have _felt _it.

He should have been able to save her.

Instead he had believed them.

Believed heart and soul that she was gone forever.

And now, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that at least part of the Joey he had loved with everything in him _was _gone.

And the girl he was going to rip the earth apart looking for was going to end up being someone very different from the girl he'd known.

And if anything, he'd love her even more.

But Joey…

Joey would most likely hate him.

Hate him because he _deserved _to be hated.

He had made her a target. He had allowed her to be taken.

He had betrayed her, abandoned her.

And most of all, she would hate him for his greatest mistake.

She would hate him for the same reason he hated himself.

She would hate him for not having killed Larry and Mama Sal when he'd had the chance.

But that wasn't something that he could think about now.

He had to concentrate on getting her back.

Besides, for all his faults… well, _he never did make the same mistake twice_.

All of the control he had been fighting for so hard throughout the conversation was gone now. "Where is she, Mama! _WHERE THE HELL IS SHE_!"

"Now you didn't honestly think that I was just gonna to tell ya? You used to be a lot better at this Sonny Boy. What happened? Got all refined since you left us? Forgotten all those wonderful little games that we used to play?"

"A game? This is a fucking _game _to you? You goddamned _bitch_! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Yes, a game Sonny. Gotta do something to pass the time, don't I? The rules are simple. You have two weeks to find her. You, alone. One minute late and she dies a death you wouldn't wish on… well, _me_.

"You're sadistic… But then, I _always _knew that."

"Two weeks, Sonny Boy. Two weeks and she's dead. Either way, I get you."

Pacey took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When he spoke his tone was cold and matter of fact.

"I'm going to kill you. You understand that, don't you? When I find you, I _am _going to kill you. There isn't anything or anyone that can save you from me. _NOT FROM ME_!"

"Check your mail boyo," Mama said, ignoring his threat as if he'd never spoken. "I thought that I'd give you a little help. Get you started on your way. I'll be seeing you real soon, boy. Real soon. And don't go telling that Daddy of yours. I see anything round that town that gives the barest hint that the police know what's going on and all bet's are off. She dies now. You understand?"

There was silence on the line as Pacey fought to speak. He could hear her breathing and had never heard a more sickening sound.

He would _choke _the life out of her.

Stop her hated breath forever.

_On his own grave and on Joey's, she would **die **for this._

"I understand," he said, each syllable enunciated with hatred.

"Good," Mama said. "I'll be seeing you."

Pacey hung up the phone, staring wordlessly at the wall, his entire body shaking with rage. In the end he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

The sound started somewhere deep inside him, a primitive animal scream of pain and rage. It tore through the house, echoing off the walls until it filled every corner.

Doug found him seconds later, kneeling close to the floor, his fists clenched, his entire body shaking.

Pacey was concentrating all of his energy on not tearing the house apart. He couldn't afford to give in to that impulse. Couldn't afford to have to explain such an action to his parents.

He looked up and saw his brother staring at him in dread.

It was bad enough that he was going to have to explain it to Doug.

"Dougie." His voice broke, spilling out pain and anger.

Doug crouched next to his brother and reached out his hand, laying his hand on Pacey's shoulder. "Pace…"

"Doug…"

"What is it? What happened?"

"She's alive."

Disbelief, anger, pain, hatred… _hope_.

One sentence, relating to two women at the same time. The woman he loved most in the world… and the woman he hated most in the world.

"Who was that? Who was on the phone?"

"The devil herself," Pacey said. "Alive and kicking."

It didn't take more than a second for Doug to make the connection, as impossible as it seemed to him. "Sally Anderson," he said simply, his voice cold.

"None other," Pacey said.

Doug could physically see Pacey hardening himself, taking himself from unhinged to tight control. The animal rage of moments ago was soon hidden by cool anger and absolute resolve.

It was one of the most terrifying things that Doug had ever seen.

What had she said?

More importantly, what had her words done to his little brother?

"What did she tell you?" Doug asked. "What did she want?"

Pacey studied Doug for a minute. In the end he let out a resolved sigh, knowing that nothing short of the truth would do. Anything else would waste precious moments.

Moments that Joey didn't have to spare.

"Joey's alive," he said simply, his voice betraying none of the varied and overwhelming emotions that fact caused in him.

"Joey…?" Doug said softly. He shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"She's alive. Mama called because the time is right for one of her sadistic little games. I have two weeks to find Joey." Pacey's iron resolve cracked for a moment. "Two weeks. Now Mama, she may be insane and mean as hell, but she has a strange code all her own. She said two weeks, so Joey will be alive for two more weeks, not a day more, not a day less." Pacey looked at Doug, tears of pain and rage sparkling in his eyes. "Two weeks Dougie. Half this goddamned state looked for me for a year, and you, Dad and the rest of the family for the better part of six… So how in the hell am I supposed to find them in _two fucking weeks_?"

Pacey shook his head slightly and the wall was back.

"We'll help you," Doug said. "We'll find her…" He reached for the phone. "Just let me call Dad."

And found his arm caught firmly in Pacey's tight grip before he was halfway there.

The pain was a surprise.

So was the look in Pacey's eyes.

"Not in Mama's game, Dougie," Pacey said coldly, his tone almost derisive, scolding.

You should know better…

Words unspoken between them.

"You're going to keep this a secret Doug. If you don't, then Joey dies."

"Pacey…" Doug started.

"If you tell Dad and she dies… Then I _will _kill you."

Doug started in shock, staring at his brother in disbelief. Pacey had just threatened to kill him… and he wasn't joking, wasn't using the word as a euphemism. If Doug said anything to anyone about this and Joey died as a result…

Doug shuddered, the coldness in Pacey's eyes sending a chill down his spine.

He hated to even think about it… Hated to think that after everything his family had been through, everything Pacey had been through… Mama Sal might still win.

Because if Joey died before Pacey found her, everything good and human left in his brother would die with her.

He would move heaven and earth to find her…

And kill anything, or _anyone_ that got in his way.

"Okay," Doug said, knowing that there was no other word that would release him from Pacey's grip…

No other word would allow him to walk out of this room of his own volition.

"Swear it," Pacey said. "Swear it on your _life_. On _my _life… On Joey's."

"I swear, Pacey," Doug said. "I won't tell anyone anything you don't want them to know." He allowed himself a small breath of relief as Pacey's grip on his arm lessened. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have to leave," Pacey said. "And you need to let me go."

Doug nodded. "What else?"

"Make something up for Mom and Dad. They can't know where I'm going or why. And they can't look for me."

"I can do that." He studied his brother, knowing that there was something that Pacey wasn't saying. "What else, Pacey?"

"You know my little project?"

Doug closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and holding it. He nodded ever so slightly.

Pacey's 'little project' as he called it, was a pretty significant arsenal. Pistols, rifles, shotguns, explosives, money, fake ID's. All acquired over the previous year and a half, through less than legal channels. Doug still had no idea where half of it had come from.

Especially the money.

It was something that Doug had ignored, knowing why Pacey had felt the need to collect such things.

It was also something that their parents had no knowledge of.

And Doug planned to keep it that way.

"I won't tell them," he said. Not just for Pacey. He couldn't be the one to tell his mother. He couldn't say those words and look her in the face.

Tell her that her baby had never felt safe, not in this town, not in his house.

Couldn't tell her that she had spent the last year within walking distance of more hardware than she had seen in her life.

That her youngest child slept with a 9mm under his pillow.

And that it was the only thing that allowed Pacey to feel secure.

"Thank you Doug," Pacey said.

Doug nodded. "Anything else?"

Pacey sighed, feeling like he was already asking too much of his brother, but there was one more thing. "I need your jeep. I can't risk the deathtrap breaking down. Plus I might be going through some tough terrain."

"Done," Doug said. "Now I have some questions for you." Pacey nodded in acceptance. "Where are you going?"

"Don't know yet," Pacey said. "Mail won't be here for another half hour. I have a lot to do between now and then anyway."

"Can I keep in touch with you?"

"I'll have my cell, so you can try."

"Pacey…"

"I need to get moving Doug. I can't explain everything to you. I can't even begin to tell you the story behind Mama Sal and her damn fucking games! I just need to go and you have to do everything that I asked you to do, exactly how I asked you to do it. If you don't Joey _will _die."

"Don't you think…?" Doug couldn't say it. Not to this cold man with his brother's face. _Don't you think that she's going to die anyway? That this entire search will be painful and useless?_

But, of course, Pacey was thinking those same thoughts. More than that, he _knew_ that was the entire idea behind this game.

His eyes took on a look of death as he spoke. "Of course, Doug. Most likely she's going to die no matter what I do. Mama designed this game methodically. The plan is for me to find Joey, hours, minutes, maybe only seconds too late. Maybe I can get there in time. Most likely I won't."

"So why…?"

"Why play by her rules? What choice do I have?" Pacey shook his head, as if surprised by his brother's naiveté. "I will find her, Doug, whether she'll be alive or not," Pacey shrugged helplessly. "I really have no control over that. We may come back from this, we may not. The only thing that I can tell you for sure is that Mama Sal and her demon offspring _will _die."

"I have to get ready now, Doug. And don't forget, you swore on your life… And I _will _hold you to that."

Doug watched as his brother left the room, off to gather all that he would need for his journey.

And knew that he had never been more helpless.

Pacey was going into this _believing _that both he and Joey would die. But even with that being the likely outcome, he was throwing himself into this, because there was a _chance_…

A chance that if nothing else, he'd at least be able to kill Sally Anderson.

And the thing that scared Doug the most was…

_Pacey was already gone._

And he was pretty sure that they wouldn't get him back this time.


	7. Chapter Six

Thanks for all of your replies! I really appreciate them!

Oh and as far as I know, there is no such place as Hamley Vermont… I made it up, along with everything in the town…

Snowie

Chapter Six: Hope

Joey was drifting.

The cold concrete floor was far away.

As was the darkness and pain.

It was warm.

The sun was shining high in the sky, it's rays bringing comforting heat to her limbs.

The grass was a soft cushion beneath cotton blanket that had served as the table for their picnic.

A wonderful combination of fried chicken, potato salad, watermelon and chocolate cake.

It now served as the perfect bed for a nap in the sun.

She cuddled closer to Pacey's side and he hugged her tight to him. Her head was resting against his strong chest and she could hear his heart beating.

Beating in rhythm with her own.

It had been a perfect day.

Of course, nothing so perfect could last…

"Pacey?" She asked uncertainly, a sense that there was something slightly off rising in her.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?"

Pacey laughed, causing Joey's head to jostle slightly.

And she smiled.

"Does it matter?" He asked, his voice warm… comforting.

Joey shrugged slightly. "I don't know… I just… sort of wonder sometimes."

"You're safe here, Joey. That's all that's important. And you know, that no matter what happens, I'll always be _here,_ if you need me."

"Pacey…" Joey started.

But the heat of the day had already started to fade.

The warmth of Pacey's chest against her cheek turned to the cold concrete of her cell. The fresh breeze and softly buzzing insects became stale air and the cold hum of a generator.

She didn't open her eyes.

She didn't have to.

She knew that the room would be dark, that she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway.

And she wanted to hold on to those moments, in a field so very far from here.

Pacey had been right.

Your mind would do drastic things to keep you alive, keep you sane.

She had asked him once, a lifetime ago, how he had done it. How he had survived for so long with Sally Anderson.

He had smiled slightly and said simply.

_"I went to a safe place. I'd tune her out, tune out the world that was and lose myself in the world that used to be."_

A simple idea, really. Innocent, even childlike.

But then, Pacey had been a child when he'd been taken.

And it worked.

Sometimes Joey was amazed by how well it worked.

She started slightly when light blazed throughout the room, hurting her eyes even through closed lids. She forced herself to lie still, to remain limp. Forced away all the tension from her limbs…

Remembered the warm summer day of her dreams.

It was Sally Anderson.

She could tell from the distinct clump of the woman's shoes on the stairs.

Still she didn't react, not until the bucket of cold water was thrown, drenching her motionless form.

Joey opened deliberately unfocused eyes, fighting back a defiant stare.

Instead, she looked at Sally with a hazy, confused expression.

As if the water had forced her to consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sally Anderson smiled down at the broken form on the floor. So confused, so pained, so tortured… so broken.

Her boy was coming home, and no matter what happened when he got there, she had already won.

Because his girl was gone, and there was nothing that Pacey would be able to do to get her back.

His Mama had broken that little girl.

Would kill her, before he got within 20 feet of her.

And finally, he would be hers.

Her creation.

Her wonderful, broken, terrifying creation.

The man she had always dreamed of him being.

"He's coming, girly," Sally whispered softly. "I don't know if you even know what that means anymore, but he is."

"Pacey." Even the girl's voice was broken. It was beautiful. Wonderfully, terribly beautiful.

And Sally smiled.

"That's right girly. Pacey's coming. Coming to _save _you. But don't get your hopes up. You're going to die anyway."

Joey said nothing, remained still as Sally's footsteps retreated to the stairwell and up the stairs.

Hope bloomed deep in her chest.

He was coming.

Finally, he was coming.

And with the hope came fear.

Fear that Pacey wouldn't make it…

Fear that he would…

She was scared of what might happen when he got there. What he might do. What might be done to him.

But she wanted him to come and save her.

She wanted that more than anything.

Besides, she knew…

Somehow she just _knew_.

They would both get out…

Or they would both die.

He was her only hope.

And saving her was his.

Somewhere Outside Capeside…

Pacey didn't look at the envelope until he was a mile outside of Capeside. Forced himself to wait till he was out of town. Away from prying eyes.

Alone, so if he needed to lose it, he could.

The envelope was thick and slightly heavy.

He knew that it would only be the most basic of clues…

And it was…

A map of Vermont with a town circled in bright red ink.

What appeared to be a locker key with a number on it.

Three hundred and ninety five.

The significance wasn't lost on Pacey.

He gritted his teeth, spitting out an unintelligible curse.

Three hundred and ninety five. 3-95. March of 1995.

When Meg had died.

The bitch was playing with him.

Not that he had expected anything less from her.

Well, he'd be sure to give her a lot more than she was expecting from him. He checked the map, quickly noting the quickest route between where he was and his goal of Hamley Vermont.

As he pulled away from the curb he watched his rearview mirror carefully, starting out slowly so that the car that had followed him out of Capeside wouldn't lose him. As soon as he saw it clearly in his rearview mirror he accelerated up to the speed limit. It was roughly a two and a half hour drive to Hamley. He was certain that he would make it there before nightfall.


	8. Chapter Seven

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading!

Snowie:)

**Chapter Seven**

_Hamley Vermont..._

Hamley Vermont was on the small side.

Small enough that finding the place that the locker key had come from wasn't too hard. It was as he had expected. It wouldn't really get hard till later in the game…

His choices were simple, bus station or bowling alley.

A quick search of the bowling alley told him that none of the lockers had a high enough number.

The search of the bus station revealed a locker numbered three hundred and ninety-five.

Pacey placed the key in the lock and turned it, feeling no surprise when it opened easily.

He opened the door slowly, not sure what he would find. Knowing that whatever it was would be either frustrating or infuriating.

It ended up being both.

There was a small duffle bag tucked in the locker.

Inside was another map, a key card, a pamphlet…

And a picture that was intended to wound him, anger him… destroy him.

Pacey closed his eyes against the image in front of him. He clenched his fists unconsciously, unintentionally crumpling the picture.

He knew instantly what the image meant.

Doc had been there, wherever it was that Joey was being held.

The picture was proof enough of that.

The sadist with the pleasant, melancholy voice…

It didn't take a lot of imagination for _Pacey _to figure out what Doc had done to her.

There was nothing like experience to point you in the right direction.

A wordless sound of pure rage broke from him.

His control was in danger of escaping him…

To know that she'd had to endure Doc…

He swore softly under his breath and made himself concentrate on what he had to do, instead of what may or may not have happened to Joey. He counted slowly to five and then gathered himself together once more.

He put the picture aside, refusing to further acknowledge the emotions that it raised in him. He focused instead on the map.

New Hampshire this time, Portsmouth circled in bright red ink.

This choice of city Pacey did find uncharacteristic of Mama.

Sally wasn't big on places that had any size at all to them.

Not that Portsmouth New Hampshire was the big city, but it wasn't exactly small either.

Then again, Mama wasn't always what you could call predictable… only most of the time.

Pacey shook his head and turned his attention to the pamphlet that accompanied the map.

It was for a hotel in downtown Portsmouth, room 395 written in big characters on the front.

Two guesses what the key card was for.

Another step in what he was starting to realize was a long series of steps…

Baby steps…

Each clue leading to the next step, but not to the final destination.

He knew that he would get no _real _clue to Joey's whereabouts, not until it was too late. Mama would give him hints, torture him with pictures and words…

But she wouldn't give up her advantage.

Not until it was too late.

He couldn't let her win.

Not this time…

Not _ever_ again!

It was time to stop playing Mama's game, and start playing his.

Pacey stuffed everything back into the duffle and shoved it into the pack that he had brought with him. He took a deep, calming breath and looked around the bus station. There was a side door to his left. He made his way out that door and found himself in a small alleyway. He made his way slowly to the corner of the building and looked carefully around the corner. It didn't take him long to spot the car that had been following him.

It was parked just to the right of the alley. Pacey couldn't have hoped for any better of a set up. He pulled out the pistol he'd been carrying in back waistband of his pants and watched carefully for his opportunity. When the driver of the car turned his attention to something to his left, Pacey made his move.

Carrying the gun low and out of sight Pacey crept to the side of the car, crouching low so as to be out of sight unless the driver were to happen to look into the passenger side mirror. He snuck noiselessly to the passenger door.

He sucked in a deep breath before swiftly opening the passenger door and slipping silently into the passenger seat, dropping his bag at his feet.

The driver looked over at him in shock, having no idea where he had come from… or how he'd known to look for him.

Pacey felt a flash of surprise himself, if only because he'd thought that the driver was still in jail.

"Out so soon Bobby?" He asked, his voice almost pleasant.

Bobby started again in surprise and made a move for the door handle…

Which was when Pacey pushed the barrel of his gun none too gently into the other man's side.

"Wouldn't if I were you," Pacey said lightly. "I speak from experience when I say that being shot hurts like hell." Bobby had frozen the moment that he'd felt the gun. Now he turned to Pacey, a terrified expression on his face. "Now I asked you a question, Bobby. It's rude not to answer someone, don't you think?"

Bobby nodded. Like he'd say no with a gun sticking in his side?

"P…Parole," he managed to stutter out, answering Pacey's original question. "I'm out on parole."

Pacey couldn't help but laugh at that. He tsked softly. "Sorry buddy, but it's bound to be revoked once they find out that you're Mama's lapdog again… Too bad for you that that's the _least _of your worries."

Bobby swallowed hard.

"Now we're going to take a little drive," Pacey said.

"Drive?" Bobby asked.

"Not far," Pacey said. "Just far enough. Start moving. I'll tell you where to go."

The bus station was on the edge of town so they had only traveled about a quarter of a mile when the houses started to become scarce and the trees began. It wasn't long after that when Pacey saw what he had been looking for. A small dirt road, leading to nowhere.

The perfect place to avoid being seen. Especially now that the sun had gone down.

Pacey liked the dark. It afforded him the perfect cover.

"Turn off the lights," he said softly, after they had come to a stop in a small clearing 50 feet off the road.

Bobby complied and Pacey could feel his fear.

He smiled.

"Now I have a question for you Bobby. It's a very important question; so think carefully before you even _consider _lying to me. Where is she?"

There was a pause and Pacey heard Bobby take a slow, shuddering breath.

"I don't know."

It was a whispered statement, full of fear.

"Now Bobby, Mama designed this game to make me crazy. You understand that don't you? Set about it with that in mind. And guess what? The bitch succeeded. So why don't you do us both a favor? Tell me where they are before I _blow _your _fucking head off_.

"I don't know!" Bobby said again, his voice taking on a note of panic. "She didn't tell me! I swear. I _swear_ Pacey. She told me to follow you. Told me to call her if you went off route. That's all. I promise. Someone else was supposed to take over a week into this. She never told me where they were going!"

"Don't give me that crap Bobby! You must have some idea."

"I don't!"

Pacey tsked softly. "I have very little patience left," he said softly. "And it appears that the gun just isn't the stimulus that it should be. I have other things, you know. Not as quick or painless as a bullet to the brain."

"Please…" Bobby begged slowly. "I don't know anything!"

"Tell me something Bobby. Tell me anything! Or you're going to be wishing for death long before I slit your fucking throat!"

"Sam was supposed to take over once we hit Aggleigh Pennsylvania," Bobby said desperately. "I don't know if he knows where they are either. I don't know if someone's taking over for him before the end. I don't know any more than that! She didn't want me to!"

Well, that did make sense. Mama would have planned ahead, just in case he discovered that Bobby was there.

Pacey decided to try a different tactic.

"Tell me Bobby… Do you know where Doc's hanging his hat these days?"

There was something about the way Bobby flinched, something about his expression…

And Pacey smiled, a slow, terrifying smile.

"You've been keeping things from me, Bobby. Not smart, but then you're not really are you? 'Cause, you see, you must know that he's been to see her." Bobby flinched again. "MmHmm. Lovely little picture Mama sent me. Where is he?"

"New York," Bobby said.

And Pacey smiled, knowing that the other man had given up.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said. "Let's go visit him, 'kay Bobby?"

Bobby swallowed hard at the cold lilt to Pacey's voice.

As if he had a choice.

But he nodded, not daring to do anything else.

"Good," Pacey said. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Bobby shook his head. "So where in New York are we going, Bobby?"

"U…Upstate," Bobby said slowly. "Sanford."

"Making progress, buddy. That's what I like."

The picture had told him a hell of a lot more than what Mama had intended. It had given him far too much information.

And that was going to cost her.

"She expecting to hear from you anytime soon?"

Bobby shook his head. "I'm only to call if there's a problem."

"Will she be calling you?"

"Not until Friday, midday. Making sure you're on schedule for Sam."

Pacey nodded. "Good." That gave him close to a week.

"Here," Pacey said, grabbing his bag from the floor and handing it to Bobby. "You'll find some handcuffs in there."

"What…?"

"Behind your back. Open the door now, no cute moves. I'm not above shooting you."

Bobby sighed and found the cuffs in the bag. He opened the door slightly and then cuffed his hands behind his back. Pacey grabbed the keys from the ignition.

"Get out of the car. Slowly."

Bobby did as he was told. Pacey followed him out of the car, keeping his gun trained steadily on Bobby.

Pacey could see the other man shaking in the moonlight. He waved him toward the back of the car with his gun and met him there. He used the trunk key and opened the trunk.

"Get in."

Bobby began to climb rather awkwardly into the trunk of the car.

He'd only made it halfway in when Pacey cold-cocked him with the gun. He collapsed, unconscious, halfway in.

Pacey hoisted him the rest of the way in and made a quick check of the contents of the trunk, removing everything that the other man could possibly use to free himself. He then slammed the trunk shut.

"Be right back, Bobby," he said softly.

He returned to the main road and began the mile long jog back to his jeep.

He made good time.

The jeep was parked behind Bobby's car less than fifteen minutes after he'd left. He quickly transferred the still unconscious Bobby into the back of the jeep, using the chains from his 'little project' trunk to secure him to the floor.

He then pulled a little bag from the trunk and opened it, pulling out a vial and a syringe. "And now for a little sedative. Can't have you waking up at an inopportune moment, now can we?" He drew the liquid into the syringe and jabbed it into the muscle of the other man's leg.

It was amazing the things that you could get on the black market if you really tried…

Once sure that Bobby was secured, Pacey covered him with a blanket. He then place a few object on Bobby's legs and around his body to lessen the 'body shape' of the blanket. Once satisfied that no overly nosy person would be able to tell that there was a body under the blanket he turned his attention to Bobby's car.

He searched it thoroughly, leaving nothing to chance. Everything that he could use or that he might need, he took.

He then wiped it down and removed the license plates, placing them under the seat of the jeep. Anything that gave any hint of who the car had belonged to was taken or destroyed.

That done he pulled out his cell phone and called his brother.

"Doug."

"Pacey." The relief was evident in Doug's voice. "You okay?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Drive to Hamley New Hampshire tonight. Drive through town on route 2. About a mile after the bus station there's a small dirt road. There's a car there. Late model black Ford. Plates are missing. Replace them with the extras in the shed, I left a couple behind." Pacey swore softly under his breath as a snag in his plan occurred to him. "You need to get it and your car back to Capeside."

"And how am I supposed to do that alone?"

That was the very problem that Pacey was having.

"No one in the family." That much was imperative. "Jen or Dawson. Don't tell them what's going on, Doug. Just tell them to do it for me and keep quiet about it. Make them believe how important that is!"

"Damnit Pacey! Do you know how fucking hard that's going to be? Like Dawson would ever let anything go at that!"

"Then ask Jen. She'll do it, no questions asked, especially if you tell her it's for me and it's important. I know she will."

Doug sighed. "Can she drive a stick?"

Pacey laughed. "Better than most guys I know… And no, there's no double meaning to that."

"And how am I supposed to explain this to her grandmother?"

"Don't. Ask her to come up with an excuse for Grams… That she's sleeping over at Andie's or something. Hell, she's eighteen, Doug. It's not like she can't leave if she wants to."

"You know Pace, just because you can take off without parental permission and not have the furies descend on you doesn't mean that's the way the rest of the world works, eighteen or not. But I'll ask her."

"Good," Pacey said. "Get here fast Doug. No one else can find this car, you understand."

"Yeah," Doug said. He wanted to ask questions. Find out what was going on…

But he knew that Pacey wouldn't tell him.

"I'm going to get her back, Doug. Fuck Mama's game. I'm playing by my rules now and the bitch is going to fry."

Pacey snapped his phone shut and climbed into the driver's seat.

He'd find a map once they hit New York.

He sat still for a moment, going over everything that had happened. Had he missed anything?

He didn't think so.

Either way, he had to hurry.

It was time to visit Doc.

It was a meeting that Pacey had been looking forward to for a long time.

The other man wouldn't be quite so happy to see him.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ahh, here it is at last. Not the easiest chapter to write, let me tell you. Pacey is in a very dark place right now… A place that is quite disturbing for me to visit… But this part of it is done. I hope that you like the chapter!

Thanks for the replies meli dav, Anonymous;), MadScientistGirl, Tiff, Wonder and xxoJenxoo!

Snowie

Chapter Eight: Accustomed to Pain

_Pacey was running._

_His breath came in short painful gasps._

_Her screams echoed in his ears._

_Not again._

_**Not again!**_

_Too late._

_Why was he always too damn late?_

_He could see her up ahead._

_Red hair shining brightly in the sun…_

_Hair that suddenly became a long, shining wave of golden brown…_

_ He called out for her, but was somehow unable to make a sound. Unable to warn her of the danger that he knew was coming. The danger that would steal her from him… take her away again…_

_ Pacey pushed himself to his limit, trying desperately to catch up with her. To be there to protect her, but somehow, the faster he ran, the farther away she was. "Joey," he called desperately. She turned slowly towards him as two figures stepped out of the shadows._

_ "JOEY!" Pacey screamed as a man reached out and grabbed her, one arm around her waist, the other covering her mouth. Pacey cried out as her eyes widened in horror and fear... As her eyes begged him to save her._

_ The second figure turned towards Pacey, a mocking smile spreading slowly across her face. "Too late Sonny Boy," she cackled. She turned to the man and nodded._

_ He smiled in pleasure and brought a knife to Joey's neck. He raised his head slightly, meeting Pacey's eyes. Pacey shook his head in denial. "Larry?" He murmured, his eyes widening in horror, knowing deep down what was about to happen. "No!"_

_Larry winked slowly, his eyes sparkling like black diamonds. Then, in one swift motion, he slashed Joey's throat._

_ "No!" Pacey screamed, throwing himself forward, his eyes never leaving Joey's face. He saw the life slowly fade from her eyes as she fell limp in Larry's arms. He made it to her side in time to catch her as Larry let her fall._

_ Pacey sank slowly to the ground. "No Jo!" He exclaimed, running his hands over her face, willing her to wake up. Willing her to be all right. "Oh God!" He murmured, looking down at his hands, which were now covered with her blood. His eyes widened in horror and his gaze flew back to her face. Her eyes stared up at him blankly, a silent accusation. "I'm sorry Joey!" Pacey cried, his body convulsing in sobs as he pulled her close to his chest. "I'm so sorry! I never meant..."_

_ "What you meant doesn't matter Sonny," Mama said, glaring down at him. Pacey slowly raised his head and met her gaze, his eyes filled with pain and hatred... Mama Sal just smiled. "You should have known that you couldn't get away from me. You'll never get away from me."_

_"NO!" _Pacey screamed… and suddenly he was awake.

He sat in the driver's seat of his brother's jeep, shaking uncontrollably for what seemed like hours.

The dream was always the same. He could never overcome _them _there… they always won.

Just as they'd won when they took first Meg and then Joey from him.

Pacey took a deep breath and clenched his fists, forcing the shaking in his limbs to stop through pure will.

But not this time!

They weren't going to win _this _time!

He glanced at his watch. Five am. Time to get moving again.

He was in the back parking lot of a rest station somewhere in New York State. He'd had to stop, fearing that otherwise he'd pass out at the wheel… And it seemed that three hours was all the sleep his psyche would allow.

It was Tuesday. Less than four days before Mama would be calling Bobby for an update. Less than four days in which to turn Mama's game against her.

He had a lot to do.

He stepped out of the Jeep and walked around to the back, stretching as he went. He opened the tailgate and uncovered Bobby's head. The man looked up, his terrified gaze meeting Pacey's.

"Hello Bobby," Pacey said softly. "Do you have an address for me?"

"1512 Cyprus Lane," Bobby said without hesitation…

Pacey smiled coldly. "Thank you Bobby. I knew we'd be able to work together… once you figured out the rules."

Bobby shuddered. Yeah, Mama had certainly done a number on this one.

And Doc…

Bobby shuddered again.

He didn't even want to think about what Doc had done to Pacey during his time with Mama… But he had a feeling that Doc would soon learn to regret it.

"Now, do I have to drug you again, or are you going to behave yourself?"

"I won't say a word," Bobby said quickly. "Swear!"

Pacey studied him carefully for a moment and then reached into the bag beside him, pulling out the same vial he'd used earlier. Bobby was no idiot. He was an opportunist and a rat. He'd abandon ship as soon as he was able. He would see anyone from a toll attendant to a police officer as a life preserver. Pacey couldn't take that chance.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Pacey ignored him as he drew up the dose into a syringe. Once it was ready he turned to Bobby with a somber look on his face.

"Gotta say, Bobby… I just don't trust you. Not to worry though, I researched dosages carefully. Besides, you woke up fine last time…" Ignoring Bobby's sputtered protests he jammed the needle into the other man's arm and depressed the plunger. "Sorry." He shrugged slightly and covered Bobby's head with the blanket again.

Pacey shut the tailgate to the Jeep and walked around to the driver's seat. He leaned his head in and pulled out the New York map he'd bought at the service station. He opened it up and quickly located Sanford. Not too much further to go. He'd probably get there by midmorning…

Sanford New York, 9 pm…

A day of watching had finally paid off. Pacey had arrived in Sanford midmorning as expected. It hadn't taken much time after that for him to find 1512 Cyprus Lane. But the wait to ensure that Doc was in the house alone had taken him into the early hours of night. It was better that way. Darkness could only help…

The house was perfect for an infiltration. It was set back from the road and there were trees lining it on three sides, a wall of shrubs forming a wall in front. Doc obviously liked his privacy… all the better.

When the traffic on the street had slowed to a trickle, Pacey pulled the jeep into the driveway. He pulled on a baseball cap, making sure it was low, shading his eyes from view. He then grabbed a few things from the back of the Jeep and approached the side door. He rang the bell and waited for Doc to answer, his trusty shotgun in hand.

He could hear someone moving around inside and tensed as the door opened.

"Yes?"

That pleasant, melancholy voice…

Pacey snarled and launched the butt of the rifle into Doc's face before the other man had the presence of mind to react.

And Pacey smiled, a feeling of cold satisfaction spreading through him as the sadist hit the floor with a dull thump.

He looked around cautiously before stepping into the house, careful to step on Doc as he went. He pulled the man further into the hallway and then shut the door.

There was no doubt in Pacey's mind that the guy was out for the count, but he knew that he had to work fast. There was no telling just how long Doc would be out… and the room Pacey was sure existed somewhere in that house wouldn't necessarily be easy to find… or more so, to _open_.

"Basement," Pacey muttered, looking around for the right door. "They always put those damn things in the basement…"

It took four tries for him to find the correct door. He flipped on the light and jogged down the stairs, aware that every moment was precious. Based on the dimensions of the house and of the basement, Pacey was sure that his first instinct had been right. Somewhere along the south wall, there _had _to be a door.

It was incredibly easy to find, as the man had apparently recently left it, not taking the time to ensure that it was closed. It was a simple matter of finding the slight opening and prying it open. He stepped into the room and looked around. He smiled slightly. Everything that he would ever need to get information out of Doc… and then some. He exited the room and jogged back up the stairs.

Pacey moved quickly to Doc's side and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder carelessly. He then went back down the stairs to the room. There was a metal chair in the corner, complete with manacles. Pacey dropped Doc into the chair and secured him to it. He then found a roll of duct tape and taped his mouth shut. Once convinced that the man was securely bound, he went out to get Bobby. Before long, both unconscious men were in the little room in the basement.

Pacey looked from Bobby to Doc and then shrugged. Might as well do some research while he waited for them to wake up…

He begin with the journals in the corner, having an idea of what they'd contain… But even that knowledge didn't prepare him for the words he would read. The man was truly a sadist. His 'experiments' in human pain were disgusting and beyond doubt _immensely _illegal.

Pacey grabbed a box from the corner and dumped all of the journals into it. He then continued his search of the room. He hit the mother load in a set of steel cabinets in the corner.

_Videotapes._

He tossed a number of them into the box as well. He turned towards Doc as a faint noise caught his attention. He was coming around…

Pacey grabbed the chair from the desk and placed it in front of Doc backwards. He sat down, resting his forearms on the back of the chair. He watched silently as the man regained consciousness. He smiled as Doc's eyes focused on him… and widened in surprise… and fear.

"Hello Doc," Pacey said softly. "Miss me?"

He was answered by silence… but, of course, the other man was still gagged.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Pacey continued. "But I know that I _didn't _miss you. In fact, I'm _quite _annoyed at having to be here right now. I never wanted to see your ugly face again. Thought I'd put all this behind me. But you just couldn't let me be, could you? Couldn't let me go. And then you went and attacked my girl."

"Not the brightest thing to do Doc… not that I think any of you truly realized that. Are you starting to understand now? I think you are." He nodded in the direction of Bobby, who was also awake now, staring at the scene with trepidation. "Bobby figured it out real quick."

"I was home. I was happy. I was _alive_. I'd let it all go, let _you _go. Even though I knew you were still out there, I'd come to terms with the reality that there was nothing that I could do to find and stop you. I'd told my family and friends as little as I could about what had happened, knowing that they were in no way prepared for hearing about filth like you."

"Oh, they said they _wanted _to know. _Everything_. But they didn't. Not really. I could see it in their eyes. They wanted me to _think _that they could hear all of it, but they prayed that I wouldn't tell them. _Prayed_… So I gave them enough. All that they needed to put Mama and Larry away forever." Pacey laughed humorlessly. "_Forever_. How stupidly naïve. The only way to exact justice on that bitch and her bastard son is to put them down like the dogs they are."

"But I never told _anyone _about you… It would have been too much, knowing about that and not being able to do anything about you. 'Cause the truth is, all I knew about you was that you're a sadistic bastard and Mama called you Doc. Not a hell of a lot to go on really. And the FBI and the police… well, I guess you could say they frown on things like death threats and torture being used to get information out of people."

"I, on the other hand, no longer feel subject to such constraints."

"So are you going to talk, or do I have to get down to business?" Pacey looked at the man again, his eyes narrowing… and laughed. "How silly of me. Guess I should remove the gag first…" He reached over and yanked on the duct tape covering Doc's mouth… _hard_. It was easy to see that the man was tempted to scream… but he didn't.

"Good," Pacey said. "'Cause if you holler for help, you will regret it." Pacey looked around the room they were in. "Not that they'd hear you. Torture isn't the same to you if you can't hear them scream, now is it? Bet you soundproofed this place but good."

Doc glared at him, but nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"So tell me Doc… Where's Mama keeping my girl?"

Doc laughed slightly. "You didn't honestly think that it would be that easy, did you? That you would just walk in here, shoot off a few threats and I'd tell you everything?"

"No," Pacey said. "But I'd hoped you'd show a bit of intelligence and understand your position. You're not going to win this one, Doc. I'm holding all the cards… and all the tools. Do you want to find out just how much I learned from you?" He smiled as Doc remained silent. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

He turned his attention to the table next to him and lit the Bunsen burner in the corner. He could feel Doc's worried gaze on him, but he ignored him.

Pacey reached for a small tray of long, thin needles and picked one up. He looked at it silently for a moment. "I suppose we should start small. It always amazed me how much pain could come from something so insignificant." Pacey held the needle over the flame, watching as it went from a cool silver to an intense orange-red. He glanced over at Doc. "This is your last chance to avoid the pain…" Doc didn't respond. "No? Didn't think so." Pacey pulled the needle out of the flame and shifted closer to Doc. He looked the other man in the eyes for a moment and then turned his attention to the monster's right hand.

And without hesitation, slipped the red-hot point of the needle under the nail of his middle finger.

The scream that followed echoed and died in the confinement of the room.

Pacey looked at the needle emotionlessly for a moment and then glanced at Doc's pain-filled face… before reaching for another needle.

He felt no desire to repeat his question just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later.

After the needles…

A while later…

Pacey picked up a towel and wiped the blood from his hands, his face expressionless. Just as he'd long imagined, Doc was unable to withstand much of the kind of torture he liked to inflict. He'd endured the needles with some measure of decorum, but had lost consciousness not long after Pacey had made the first cut into his skin.

It had likely been the sight of his own blood that did him in.

Some people just couldn't handle such things.

_Pacey _had long since become immune to the horror of watching _his _blood spill on the ground. There were only so many times that you could experience such a thing before it lost all novelty.

He waited patiently for Doc to come around, knowing that it wouldn't take that long. When the other man's eyes finally blinked open, Pacey sighed. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"The commune in Pennsylvania," Doc whispered hoarsely, his eyes jumping around the room, as if looking for some avenue of escape… and finding none.

Pacey nodded once and then turned to his other prisoner. "Bobby?"

"No," Bobby said quickly. "It wouldn't be the place in Pennsylvania. Too close to civilization. Too much chance that someone would see one of them."

Doc's eyes suddenly focused in a glare at the younger man. His eyes were dark and accusing. "You would betray us all? After all that we have done for you?"

Bobby was silent for a moment, staring at the doctor incredulously. "I'm no idiot Doc. Look in his eyes. Ain't nothin' left there. Mama did that to him. She made him what he is and she's the one that's going to have to deal with the fallout. What do you want _me _to do? Die for her? We both know she wouldn't bother for me."

Pacey grinned coldly. "Ya see, Bobby here is smart. He knows that his chances for survival increase the more he helps me. And I just might let him live. But you…"

Doc shrugged. "I have to assume that you're going to kill me anyway."

"Yes," Pacey said simply. "I am. That's not in question. The question is how long I can keep you alive… and how much pain you'll feel during that time. I still have ten days in which to find Joey. I'm sure I can spare a couple to spend with you. And I have a few goodies in my bag that we haven't explored yet. Burning cigarettes were always a favorite of Mama's men. We can see if you enjoy them as much as I did."

As Pacey was speaking, Doc took Bobby's advice and looked into his eyes. He shuddered slightly, for the first time in his life seeing something to fear. There _wasn't _anything left there. Nothing but the girl and the desire for vengeance. Pacey would not stop until he found the girl… And did not care what he'd have to do in order to get the information he needed.

Pacey no longer cared if his soul survived the hell of Mama's making. All he cared about was making sure the girl did.

There was nothing that Doc could do to prevent his own end… Or Mama Sal's.

It was over.

_He_ was over.

"They're at the commune in Maine…" He said slowly, all life gone from his voice. "Back to where it all began."

Pacey looked at Bobby, who nodded. The first place Pacey had been brought after the kidnapping. The state where Mama had lost him…

Fitting.

Pacey had seen awareness rise in Doc's eyes. Had felt the truth of his words. Bobby seemed to agree that Maine was a likely prospect… and Pacey had the feeling that Doc was beyond lying to him now…

Pacey looked around the room wordlessly, taking in everything around him. He shrugged and reached out a hand for the table next to him.

But just in case…


	10. Chapter Nine

Phew! The next chapter is done at last! Now I'm sorry to say that while the last chapter was dark, this one is, well, moreso. I can't help it. Pacey's completely off his rocker and I'm having a hard time controlling him. So, I'm warning you now, violent content is upped in this chapter.

Only one or two chapters after this one! I hope you like it. As always, nothing belongs to me. I just borrow the characters and torture them a bit!

**Chapter Nine: Endgame**

In the end, Pacey was convinced that Doc had been telling him the truth.

There was nothing more that the man was able to hide from him. His face spoke of perfect honesty. There was no truth like what pain could bring.

Pacey knew that better than anyone.

"I think we're done here Doc," Pacey said slowly.

He watched as a look of relief flitted over the other man's face.

And he smiled, cold… unrelenting.

"I think it's time to say goodbye."

And with those words, the relief disappeared, replaced by what could only be described as fear.

"Are you afraid?" Pacey asked, an almost amused tone in his voice. "Afraid to face your judgment with _such _stains on your soul? Can't say I blame you."

"Pacey…" Doc croaked softly, his voice broken from the screams he had been unable to contain.

It was the first time the man had ever called Pacey by his name.

"Don't bother," Pacey said bluntly. "There's nothing that you can possibly say. Nothing." He removed the long fishing knife from the leather sheath on his belt. "Not to worry Doc. This will probably be the least painful thing that you'll have experienced today."

"No!" Doc exclaimed, as Pacey made his way around to the back of the man's chair. "Please Pacey! Please! I'll…"

He had no chance to finish his sentence as the blade of Pacey's knife slipped across the tender flesh of his throat, cutting it clear to the bone of his spine.

The last sound he made was nothing more than a gurgle.

And as the man who had brought him so much pain expired, Pacey felt nothing but relief.

"Not the most inspiring of last words," Pacey said coldly. He turned to his other prisoner, ignoring the horrified expression locked on the man's boyish face.

"Time to go, Bobby."

He dragged the other man from the room, unwilling, or unable, to process what he'd just done.

He had come here with a mission.

With that mission complete, he had destroyed the man who had brought so many people pain.

It was simple and, to his mind, justified.

He swung Bobby into the back of the jeep, worrying little about the small gasp of pain the man released. He reached into his trunk and pulled out the little bag that contained the sedatives he'd been using to control the other man. Without a word he drew up the amount he needed and injected it into Bobby's leg.

He wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Or pleading.

He had work to do.

He covered Bobby carefully, in the same manner as before and then returned to the house, a new bag of goodies in his hands.

He placed the charges in strategic places and set the timer for fifteen minutes. He then doused much of the house with gasoline he'd found in the garage.

Enough to insure that his fiery cleansing was complete.

Knowing the he had little time left; he hurried back to the jeep and escaped into the night…

And all he left behind was a box in the driveway. A box which documented the life of a person few would mourn.

Twenty-Four Hours Later, Maine Woods…

Pacey had found the commune without much trouble. It helped to have such a cooperative guide.

Bobby had led him to the end of his journey, now all he had to do was take the final steps.

He spent a good deal of time checking the place out before he made his first move. It help that he was very familiar with the way Mama Sal worked. Two men guarding the road in. Two more patrolling the grounds near the compound. Three or four more scattered around the buildings.

His observation of the compound told him that she was running this operation with a skeleton crew. He wasn't sure if it was due to necessity or if she was holding off calling in the troops until it was closer to the deadline… and when it came down to it, the why didn't matter. He was going to take full advantage of her oversight.

The two men guarding the road were simple to outmaneuver. They weren't expecting any trouble. Pacey just slipped around behind them, taking them by surprise. A homemade silencer insured that the gunshots weren't heard. He then dragged them into the woods, insuring that their bodies wouldn't be found until it was too late.

The other guards were more of a challenge, but he managed to pick them off one by one, not giving any of the men the chance to sound the alarm.

Once he was sure that there was no one left to interfere, he approached the main building of the compound. He took up position quite a distance from the two large windows that looked into the living room. Once settled, he set aside his rifle and took out his binoculars.

And there she was.

Standing in the middle of the room, talking to her son Larry.

Watching her, Pacey was no longer able to keep control of his emotions. His breath began coming in shallow gasps, his hands shaking with rage.

As he felt his control slip, he lowered the binoculars and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to give his hatred free reign. He may have gotten by her men, but he was now faced with the two most dangerous people in the compound.

It was time to tell Mama who was really in control of the game.

Pacey took another deep calming breath and set up his rifle, ensuring that there was nothing in his line of sight. Once sure that it was in the proper position, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Bobby's cellphone.

He quickly found Sally's number in the memory and dialed. As the phone started to ring he looked through the rifle sight and aimed at Sally and Larry alternately, keeping a close eye on both.

He watched as she heard the phone ring and picked up the portable from the table in front of her. He watched as she hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

And then he heard her voice.

"Bobby? That you?"

"Sorry to disappoint, Mama," Pacey said softly, his voice tight. "It's just me."

In The Compound

Sally Anderson recognized the voice immediately. How could she not? She'd heard it every day for six years. She'd listened to it change as the boy became a man…

And yet she'd never heard it sound quite like it did this night.

"Well, well," Sally said, resisting the urge to demand just how he'd gotten this number. There would be time to discover that later. "If it isn't my Sonny Boy. How's the hunt going?"

"Better than expected," Pacey said mildly.

"Oh really?" Sally said. She glanced over at Larry, who was watching her with a mixture of amusement and trepidation. Neither of them was quite sure what to make of this call.

"Sure," Pacey said. "Though the tails you have following me are a bit distracting."

Sally relaxed slightly. So that's what this was about. He'd found Bobby. Nothing to worry about there. She'd ensured that the boy didn't have enough information to reveal them, even under torture.

"Now Sonny, you knew that I had to have someone watching you. Otherwise, how could I be sure that you were playing by the rules?"

"Oh, I understand that," Pacey said. "Though Bobby wasn't quite as well informed as I had hoped."

Mama smiled over at Larry. "Of course not," she said. "What would be the fun of the game if you could torture my location out of one of your guards?"

"Smart move," Pacey said, his voice still holding no hint of all of the emotions he had to have been feeling.

"I thought so," Mama said. "Now what are you calling about, boy? I thought you'd be concentrating on the game. You only have a little over a week left. Your girl is running out of time."

"Actually Mama, that's why I'm calling. You see, I'm a little ahead of schedule."

A pause.

"Your schedule anyway."

For the first time since she had begun the game Sally felt the slightest tingle of uncertainty slide through her.

It wasn't possible, was it? He couldn't have…

"See, Bobby, he didn't know where you were. Didn't have the slightest idea. But imagine my pleasure when I discovered that he wasn't completely useless."

Not useless? What had that little idiot revealed?

"No, he didn't know where you were, but Doc…" Mama was unable to stop a small gasp from leaving her lips at the name. "Yes, Doc knew exactly where you were. He didn't enjoy our session too much, I'm sorry to say… But I did. Hot needles are a lot more fun when you're the one using them, wouldn't you say?"

"What did you do?" Sally demanded.

At this question, Pacey's voice went completely cold. "Killed him, of course. I made up my own game, you see. My own rules. It works a lot better for me that way. You understand, don't you Mama?"

The uncertainty grew, becoming nervousness…

She switched the phone to her left hand, reaching out slowly with her right…

Reaching for the gun on the table beside her…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

It was a simple sentence.

Matter-of-fact.

And with it came the panic.

She stopped her hand in its quest for the comforting weight of her gun and looked around with trepidation.

He was here.

Somewhere…

Who was it that she had been playing this game with?

How was it possible that even she, the power behind the process, had no idea what she had created?

"You won't see me. I learned a lot in the time that I was with you and more since. You should be proud."

Yes.

_Yes_, she should be.

The mocking tone…

The sadistic glee in the words…

Yes, that was something that she could be proud of.

"Did you honestly think that I would just follow your little clues all the way to the end like a good little boy? Did you think I would be too distraught to think? I know better than anyone how you work, Mama. You shouldn't have forgotten that."

It was apparent to her now that she had been naïve.

_She _had been naïve!

"You know Mama, I wanted to kill you face to face. I wanted to wrap my hands around your throat and choke the life out of you. I wanted to see your eyes as you died… But you know what? This will work just as well."

The pain was sudden and shocking.

She looked down in shock at the crimson stain spreading slowly across her chest.

There was a hole…

Such a _small _hole.

She dropped to her knees, a strange, puzzled expression on her face.

It was like the world had slipped into another speed. Slowly, so very slowly, she looked over at her son, her wonderful boy.

Her life.

Her purpose…

Just in time to see his head explode in terrible shades of red and gray…

And felt an anguish unlike any she had known before, the bullet in her chest a distant pang.

How…?

How had Pacey done this?

How had he won?

And her last thought as darkness claimed her, was that he hadn't.

Not really.

In the end, she had.

The real tragedy was that she wouldn't be around to enjoy it.


	11. Chapter Ten

Hello all! Here's chapter ten! This is the last chapter, though there will be an epilogue… And then it'll be over! I have to say that I'm half sad, half relieved. It's been a long road, but I'm glad that I stuck with it long enough to finish it…

Thank you for all your replies!

Anyway, here's chapter ten, I hope you like it!

Snowie

Chapter Ten:

The sound of the gunshots didn't go unnoticed by Joey, though she had no idea what they meant. From what Sally Anderson had said, there was no way that Pacey would have made it this far yet. But maybe someone else…

Joey shook herself slightly, not allowing that thought to coalesce fully. There was nothing more useless than false hope. She would be here until Pacey arrived and then one of two things would happen. They'd both live or they'd both die.

It was amazing the kinds of things that you could come to accept in the kind of situation Joey now found herself in. She never thought that she'd accept the possibility of her own death so easily. But at least then it would be over. The pain, the uncertainty. Either way, it would all be over.

She heard the sound of footsteps above her as someone moved around, opening door and closing them again.

Searching for something…

Searching for her?

That damnable hope again, but this time she let it in. Let it saturate her being.

This felt different. It was almost as if…

Almost as if Pacey were there.

And impossible as that may have been, she couldn't help but pray that he was there. That he had finally come…

That Sally Anderson and her demon offspring were dead. They _deserved _to die. For all they'd done to her, but more, for all they'd done to Pacey.

Finally the door at the top of the stairs opened and footsteps sounded on the stairs down into the basement.

Joey didn't dare look. She couldn't make herself turn and see who it was. She didn't want her illusions taken from her just yet.

And then she heard his voice.

"Joey?"

His voice was hoarse, and it was almost as if he choked on the word, unable to contain the emotion he felt.

The fear translated easily to Joey's ears.

As did the reality that it was actually him.

She turned to face him, tears filling her eyes. "Pacey," she said, her voice breaking.

"Oh god, Joey," Pacey said, falling to his knees beside her. She saw him take in the chains, the bruises, the scars. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't you dare!" Joey exclaimed, reaching out a trembling hand to touch his face. "It's not your fault that I'm here."

"Yes it is," Pacey said with conviction, all the while sorting through a ring of keys, trying to find the right one to free her from the chains.

"No," Joey insisted, as her eyes took him in hungrily. He was really here. She could hear the sound of his breathing. She could feel the warmth of his touch.

He had come for her.

Pacey found the correct key and made quick work of the locks, his hands shaking noticeably.

And at last she was free.

Her breath caught in her throat as Pacey took her hands in his, running his thumbs gently over the skin of her wrists. Skin rubbed raw by the metal of the cuffs.

And she felt the heat of his tears as they fell.

"Oh Pacey!" She exclaimed softly, throwing herself forward into his arms with as much strength as she could.

He caught her to his chest and held her tight, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

And together they wept… For all that had happened. For all that they'd done. For all that they'd lost and for all that they'd gained.

And with the tears, all that had been holding Pacey together collapsed.

Sobs shook his body violently and Joey held him tighter, listening to the words that fell from his lips. All that he had done in his frantic search for her. The lives that he'd taken… and the manner in which he had taken them.

The fear and guilt he obviously felt was in great contrast to the relief she felt at his words.

"Shh," she murmured softly into his hair. "It's okay."

"How can that possibly be?" Pacey whispered desperately. "I _killed_…"

Joey grabbed his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "_It doesn't matter Pacey! _Not to _me_. You did what you had to do. You _saved _me!"

"Well, I'm sure it'll matter to _someone_," Pacey said softly.

Joey felt a sudden bolt of fear race through her. They would try to punish him for this. They wouldn't understand how necessary it was. They wouldn't understand that he had done the only thing that he could have. He'd killed people, shot some of them in the back.

She understood it. In a way she loved him all the more for his actions.

And there was no way in _hell _that she was going to let him be punished for them.

"I won't let them hurt you for this," Joey whispered fiercely. "And I won't let you feel guilty about it either. These people made their own choices and you did what you had to do. What _I_ would have done in order to get to you!"

Pacey's breath caught in his throat as her words penetrated. There was no mistaking her meaning, or her sincerity. She meant what she said. Every word.

He'd been sure that she's hate him for this.

For making her a target. For not stopping _them _before they had a chance to get anywhere near her. For not knowing immediately what had happened… For not getting to her soon enough.

All the things he hated himself for.

"You don't hate me?" Pacey asked faintly, the words escaping before he could stop them.

"Hate you?" Joey asked, her voice ripe with disbelief. "Why on earth would I hate you?" Pacey was silent, not quite able to look her in the eyes.

"Pacey?" Joey asked insistently. She grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "Why would you think that I would hate you?"

"I didn't stop them," Pacey said desperately. "I didn't… I didn't come quickly enough. I made you a target and then I left you with _them_! They hurt you because of me!"

"No!" Joey said. "They hurt me because of something in them! They weren't right, Pacey. Something in them… It was just wired wrong and that is _not _your fault. You saved me Pace. You came here, risking everything, and you saved me!"

"You are everything," Pacey said softly, reaching out a hand and brushing it along her cheek. "Without you this world doesn't make sense."

"Oh Pacey," Joey said softly. "I love you, okay? That didn't stop and it never will."

"Even though…" Pacey stopped.

"Even though you killed," Joey said firmly. "And I'm glad they're dead. They _deserved _to die."

Pacey sat silently for a moment, just holding her close as he thought about what she'd said. And slowly, tentatively he allowed himself to start to believe it.

He shook himself slightly as he realized that there were things that they needed to be doing. Most important being... "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Joey said, shaking her head insistently. "Nothing life threatening. First we have to figure out what to do about all this." She waved one hand at the commune above them.

Pacey shrugged. "What can we do? I'll call Dad and Dougie and they'll do what they can… But I think…" He was reasonably sure that the police and the courts wouldn't see him shooting people in the back as self-defense or as justifiable… no matter what Joey might believe. They would put him in jail.

"Then we won't let them," Joey said, as if hearing his thoughts. "I don't want to go home Pacey. Not now. I don't know if I'll ever want to. I have you and there's no way in hell that I'm letting anyone take you away from me. Not now that I have you back again."

Pacey shook his head. "You can't mean that! What about Bessie and Alex? And Dawson and Jen? Can you just leave everybody behind?"

"Yes," Joey said firmly. "Can you?"

Pacey shrugged. "You're home to me, Joey. You always will be. Where you are is the only place I'll ever need to be."

"And I feel exactly the same way Pacey. I don't trust that it will work out okay if we stay and take what's coming… But I know that we can make sure that _we're_ okay. Everyone else… They'll be fine without us."

"Bessie would help you heal…" Pacey said softly.

Joey shook her head. "Bessie wouldn't be able to deal with all that's happened. You can… and I can as long as we're together… Pacey, please!" Her voice became pleading and she held onto him desperately. "Don't let them take you away from me!"

Pacey was silent for a moment, his head warring with all kinds of different emotions. In the end, he went with his instinct. They could always go home later if they changed their minds. For now, the best thing for everyone would be if they took off, leaving the entirety of their old lives behind them.

"I have some fake ID's that will get us started," Pacey said softly. He touched Joey's cheek gently. "We'll search the commune. Mama always had at least a hundred grand on hand. Probably more in this situation. She would have known that she'd be running after this…"

"Okay," Joey said softly.

"Are you sure?" Pacey asked seriously. It was fine for him. He'd never felt comfortable in Capeside. It just wasn't home to him anyone. But Joey…

"It's what I want," Joey said assuredly. "It's the right thing for us."

"Okay…" Pacey said, nodding. He got to his feet and swung her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs, ignoring her protests that she could walk just fine. She was weak. There was no way that he was going to let her wear herself out. He sat her down at the kitchen table and started searching the rooms for things that would be useful. He gathered a couple of bags and set her to work at packing the things that he brought to her. Soon they had quite the collection of food, weapons, clothes and money.

Pacey stepped out of the main building and quickly assessed the cars arranged out front. He picked the one that would likely be the least noticeable and most reliable to take with them. It took him close to a half hour to scour the rest of the commune for things that they could use. In the end, they left with at least a hundred and fifty thousand dollars and more weapons than they could ever use… But they would be worth something at a pawn shop.

When everything was loaded into the car, they were ready to go. They stopped once at the jeep on their way out of the compound so Pacey could get the rest of his belongings. Bobby they left to wake up on the commune steps. Once he was conscious, what he did with his momentary freedom was up to him. He could call the police or take off. Pacey found that he really didn't care.

Pacey stopped at the first payphone they found and called Doug. The conversation was short and to the point. He was fine. Joey was fine. A lot of people were dead and they were taking off… so that they could be together without any fear of the possible repercussions.

He hung up before his brother had any chance to argue.

He walked slowly back to the car, his eyes never leaving Joey's face. As he sat down in the driver's seat, he reached out and took her hand.

She squeezed it gently, smiling at him softly. "I love you," Joey said softly, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it gently.

"And I love you," Pacey said. He kissed her forehead and then started the car, pulling out onto the road…

And then they were gone…

They made up their minds

And they started packing

They left before the sun came up that day

An exit to eternal summer slacking

But where were they going without ever knowing the way?

They drank up the wine

And they got to talking

They now had more important things to say

And when the car broke down they started walking

Where were they going without ever knowing the way?

Anyone can see the road that they walk on is paved in gold

And it's always summer

They'll never get cold

They'll never get hungry

They'll never get old and grey

You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere

They won't make it home but they really don't care


	12. Epilogue

Hello all!

Well here it is, the epilogue. It's a brief glimpse into their lives 6 years after the events of the rest of the story. I hope that it ties everything up okay. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Snowie

If You're Gone

Epilogue

Mojorn, California

Jen grinned as she stepped out of the rental car onto the streets of the small artsy town on the coast of California. Dragging Jack out to California to visit Dawson and Andie had been an inspired plan on her part.

And speaking of Jack...

She leaned into the open window of the car and glared playfully at her best friend. "You coming or what?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her, but smiled. He pointed to the cell phone at his ear and mouthed 'Andie'. Jen nodded. They had spent the past week in L.A. visiting with their friends, but had decided to take a trip out of the city, kind of spur of the moment. It figured that Andie was reading her brother the riot act over not calling first.

"No Andie," Jack said, rolling his eyes again. "We wanted to get out of the city... Mojorn... I know... I know... Yes, I can see that it's a gorgeous little town... Andie, we're _there _already. Yes, next time we will ask you first, but we didn't think that Dawson could get away... Overnight at least... We'll call you tonight... Yes... Yes..." Jack sighed. "I'm going now Andie... No... Andie! Goodbye!" He hung up the phone and locked eyes with Jen, both of them snorting with laughter.

"It's good that some things never change," Jen said softly.

She got a slightly far away look in her eyes, something that Jack had come to recognize. It was a look that she'd gotten often in the six years that had passed since Pacey and Joey had disappeared into the night. Sometimes the smallest thing would remind her of all that had happened that summer.

They hadn't even been able to say goodbye. Had never seen for themselves that Joey had come through her ordeal okay. Never knew what had become of their friends. Whether they were even all right...

Jack stepped out of the car, watching as Jen shook herself slightly and grinned at him. "Ready to explore?"

"Yeah," Jack said, looking around the town. This was Jen's gift to him. It was the local mecca of art galleries and specialty stores. Any kind of craft you could imagine could be found in a store somewhere along the twisty little streets. It was just his kind of place.

"Where to first?" Jen asked.

"Umm..." He spotted a small cafe not far down the street. "Breakfast?"

Jen laughed. "You're such a guy sometimes. Sure, let's get some breakfast." She was actually glad that he had made the suggestion. She was a little hungry herself.

She grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the cafe. Jack laughed again, falling into step beside her. They entered the cafe and joined the small line at the counter.

Jen looked around the room as they waited for their turn. Booths and tables filled the space, making the room cozy but not too cramped. It was pretty full, but then it _was _8:30 on a Monday morning.

She turned her attention back towards the line in front of her just as the woman in front of her stepped up to order.

"Morning Sammy!" The waitress said, smiling in recognition. "How are you?"

"Doing great Diane," Sammy said and Jen froze. The rest of the woman's words reached her as if from a distance as she focused on the voice itself. "My husband's not working you too hard is he?"

It was Joey... It _had _to be Joey...

"Not at all," Diane said. "Here for the usual?"

"Yup, thanks."

Was that even possible? Could it really be her?

"No problem," Diane said. She quickly jotted down a few notes and handed the order off to one of the young women working behind her.

'Sammy' stepped to the side and Jen felt herself pulled forward toward the counter... But instead of turning her attention to the woman behind the counter, she looked at 'Sammy' and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Jen?" Jack questioned, looking over at her. When he saw that her attention was elsewhere, he followed her gaze and was unable to stop a small gasp from passing his lips.

But if they were surprised, it was no match for the shock on the woman's face.

Josephine Potter, in the flesh.

"Oh god," Joey said softly. "Jen? Jack? What are you doing here?"

"Um... visiting Dawson and Andie, actually," Jen said slowly, laughing inwardly at her own instinctive answer... As if she had talked to Joey just weeks ago...

But there was a pleading in Joey's eyes that she couldn't ignore. She felt Jack squeeze her shoulder slightly, as if he too understood.

"Here you go Sammy," Diane said, holding out a small bag and a cup of coffee to Joey.

Joey nodded and smiled at the woman. "Thanks Diane," she said, taking the items. She turned her attention back to Jen and Jack. "Why don't you guys get your order to go and join me for breakfast at the gallery?"

There was a slight pause as Jen and Jack looked at each other. Finally Jack spoke, realizing that Jen wasn't able to find the words. "Sure J... Sammy." He shook Jen's arm slightly. "We're holding up the line Jen."

Jen shook herself and nodded. She quickly gave her order to Diane and Jack followed suit. While one of the girls got their order together, Joey had a quick word with Diane, not quite looking at Jen and Jack.

"Could you let Jim know that I just ran into some friends of ours from home and that he should join us at the Gallery whenever he can?"

"Sure," Diane said, smiling brightly at Jack and Jen. "It's so nice that you have visitors. You hardly ever mention home."

Joey shrugged with a sheepish smile. Jen could feel her relief when Diane handed them their order.

"Thanks, Diane," Joey said with a too bright smile. "Have a good day."

"You too Sammy."

Joey headed to the door with only a quick backwards glance to tell her that Jack and Jen were following. She hurried down the sidewalk, Jen and Jack working to keep up. The 'Gallery' was only a few doors down from the cafe and Joey hastened inside, waving her friends in after her.

"Joey, what...?"

Joey shushed her, holding up one hand. "Mandy? Loring?" She called loudly.

"Yeah Sammy?" A man said, peaking out from behind a wall.

A young woman entered from the back room and looked at Joey questioningly.

"Some friends of mine came in from out of town unexpectedly, so I'm closing up shop for the rest of the day. You can go home Loring, or head over to the studio, your choice. And Mandy, take the day off. Have some fun."

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Mandy asked, looking at her boss uncertainly. "What about Lily?"

Joey smiled. "She's napping now, right?" Mandy nodded. "And I won't be needing to work today. We'll be fine. Besides, Maeve is dropping Johnny off here in a couple of hours. I know Jen and Jack will want to spend some time with them anyway."

"Okay," Mandy said with a shrug. "Thanks."

Loring nodded. "I'll be at the studio till noon then," he said. "After that, the waves will be calling."

"Thanks guys," Joey said, smiling slightly. The three friends remained silent until Mandy and Loring had left the Gallery. Joey quickly locked the door behind them and turned the sign to closed. She then turned off the lights in the front and led them into the back room.

They stood silently for a moment, Joey with her back to her friends. It was as if she was gathering herself together. Finally she turned around and Jen could see the tears glittering in her eyes.

"It's so good to see you both," Joey blurted, unable to think of anything else to say. "I know you probably have a hundred questions..."

"We do," Jen said, stepping forward. "But first..." She grabbed Joey and pulled her into a hug. "It's really good to see you too."

"Ditto," Jack said, stepping forward to put his arms around both woman, joining the hug.

They stood like that for a moment before stepping back, all of them wiping the tears from their eyes.

"So this is where you've been?" Jen asked.

Joey nodded. "For the past four years. We traveled around a lot at first, building our identities, trying decide what to do... and then... well, then Johnny came along and we realized we needed somewhere more permanent."

"Johnny?" Jen asked softly.

Joey nodded. "He's amazing, Jen. Just wait until you meet him."

"And Lily?" Jack asked.

Joey nodded. "She's six months old now... And she's so beautiful."

"God, Joey. I can't believe this. You have babies... and we never even knew."

Joey looked at her friends, tears shining in her eyes. "We didn't dare contact anyone. With the charges that were filed and the warrant issued for Pacey's arrest... I know that some of the things he did were horrible, but he did them for _me_. Mama drove him over the edge... and we lost him for a while. But there was no way in hell that I was going to let him go to jail for that. I couldn't let them take him away from me. Never again!"

"We understand, Joey," Jen said. "Truly we do. It's just..."

"We missed you," Jack finished for her. "_Both _of you."

As if on cue, they heard the sound of the front door opening and hurried footsteps coming towards the back. "Sammy? Where are you? Are you all right?"

The door burst open and there, standing in front of them, was Pacey.

"It's okay, Pace," Joey said softly. "It's just Jack and Jen."

This time, Jen gave into her first impulse, something that she'd been unable to do when she'd first seen Joey.

"Pacey!" She exclaimed, throwing herself forward into his arms. "We missed you," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Pacey grinned over her head at Joey and Jack, hugging Jen back. "Well, it's good to see you too Lindley." He nodded in Jack's direction. "You too Jackers."

There was a momentary silence as everyone tried to come to grips with the situation.

When Jen finally spoke, it was slowly... uncertainly. "So you guys are... okay?"

Jen and Jack watched as Pacey and Joey looked at each other, bright smiles lighting up their faces.

"Yeah," Joey said softly.

She and Pacey grinned as the front door burst open, the gallery echoing with a shout of "Mommy!" followed by the shrill crying of a baby.

"We've never been happier," Pacey added as a little boy of about four rushed into the room, his handler a few paces behind.

"Daddy!"

"Johnny, my boy," Pacey said, swinging the little boy up into his arms.

"Why are you here?" The question was simple and matter-of-fact, but it made Pacey laugh softly.

"We have some old friends visiting, Johnny." He turned to the woman who had followed Johnny into the room. "Thanks Maeve."

"Yes," Joey added with a smile. "Thank you Maeve. We'll set something up for next week later." She touched Pacey's shoulder gently. "I'll go get Lily."

Pacey nodded. "And _I_ will walk Maeve out."

Joey rushed out of the room to fetch her daughter and Pacey steered Maeve out the front door with finesse. Minutes later they were all together in the back room. Jack was having an animated conversation with Johnny and Jen was looking down at the little girl in her arms in wonder.

Jen looked up at Joey, a warm smile on her face. "So, never happier, huh?"

Joey nodded, returning her smile. "We're living life. What else can you do?"

THE END


End file.
